Annoying
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Tobi always annoys Deidara with his childish antics, but Tobi is surprisingly good at picking up on things. One-Shot, DeiSaku DeidaraXSakura. Has been edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Deidara X Sakura

**Type:** One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best?

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **1,864

Beta'd by hopelina, reshaped by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying<strong>

**+*+** A DeiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>Pein had sent Deidara on a week long mission with Tobi. Thankfully the mission was almost over and they were almost home.<p>

'Stupid Pein, un.' Deidara thought, growling. He clenched his fists. He had a sudden urge to hit Tobi, who was currently running circles around him despite the fact that Deidara was walking forward at a steady pace. He barely restrained his fist.

The blonde nin got increasingly irritated as Tobi, the masked boy, danced around him like the hyper ball of energy he was.

'I can't take it anymore, un! If I don't do stop him running circles around me I'm going to go crazy, un.'

Deidara did the first thing that came to mind that was sure to remedy the situation. He hit Tobi over the head in a comic fashion and crossed both arms over his chest, huffing. Hopefully there would be peace for a while now that Tobi was cowering. He scowled and walked on, knowing that Tobi would catch up. And if he didn't, then that was okay too.

"Ow," Tobi whined. He was hunched over slightly and clutching his throbbing head. "Why did Deidara-senpai hit Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!"

"Because Tobi was PISSING ME OFF, UN!" Deidara angrily yelled back at the cowering, masked boy.

Suddenly Tobi straightened, his sore head seemingly forgotten, and ran up to Deidara, prancing around him once again.

"Tobi knows what'll make you feel less scowly - let's play a game!"

"I do not want to play a game, un!" Deidara growled viciously. Tobi took ignored his senpai's tone and proceeded playing the game with him, whether he wanted to or not.

"Tobi spies, with his little eye...something blue." Tobi looked straight up as he said this.

Deidara sighed in defeat and resigned himself to his fate. He might as well just play along, it was better than the alternative. The alternative being Tobi going on and on about nothing.

"...is it the sky, un?"

"Wow Deidara-senpai, you're right. Now, Tobi spies with his little eye...something green." This time he looked straight down at the grass.

Deidara wanted to rip his hair out.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Three minutes into the game of Tobi-Spies, Tobi decided that talking about nothing was more fun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> 10 Minutes Later ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Deidara's eye twitched as Tobi prattled on and on about nothing. Oh God it was the alternative!<p>

'I better just zone out, un. Or else I may rip his head off, un... At least he isn't dancing around me anymore...un.'

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi suddenly shouted, bringing Deidara's attention back to Tobi as they walked the long road that would eventually lead them back to Amegakure and the Akatsuki Base.

"Do you think Sakura-chan is pretty?" he asked Deidara cheerfully, with a slyness that Deidara didn't detect.

Deidara blushed. "You're annoying, un." He said, trying to take Tobi's attention off the question he had just asked.

"So, you _do_ think Sakura-chan is pretty," Tobi gushed, dancing around Deidara and catching on despite his usual false naivety.

'Dammit, thought too soon, un. He's started again, un...'

"S-shut up, un!" Deidara stuttered. He blushed harder and looked away.

Tobi smiled beneath his mask - it looked like his senpai had a crush. Then, Tobi shouted it out for the whole world to hear in a truly childlike fashion. "Senpai has a crush! Senpai has a crush!"

Deidara looked horrified, and then angry.

"Dammit Tobi, un!" He punched Tobi on the head again. "Shut up, un! The whole country can hear you, un!"

Tobi looked up at him in what would have been a wide-eyed fashion had it not been for the swirly mask covering his face.

"You're not going to deny it, senpai?"

Deidara flushed again, looked at the ground and cursed.

'I've been caught out twice today, un,' he inwardly groaned, 'and both times by Tobi, un!'

"Don't worry, senpai. Tobi won't tell Sakura-chan that you have a crush on her." Tobi said, stopping his circling dance to stand a safe distance from the blonde-haired bomber nin.

Deidara almost got down on his knees and thanked Kami. But then, Tobi ruined the moment with an "On one condition."

Deidara looked up at Tobi slowly. He looked so smug – even though he had his face covered up by his mask. Deidara wanted to strangle him. It was lucky he wasn't prancing around him or else he may have acted on his whim.

"And what," he hissed angrily, "condition is that, un?"

"You have to confess to Sakura-chan, by the end of the week. Lets make that clear, you have to confess that you love her by the end of the week - to her face."

"Or what, un?" Deidara thundered. He hated being blackmailed and being ordered to do things. He got enough of that from Pein, and he sure as heck didn't need it from Tobi as well.

Tobi remained silent for a second as Deidara seethed.

"Tobi will tell her, himself," he answered soberly, slowly nodding.

"If you even breathe a word of this, to anyone, I'll shove a bomb so far up your –" he was cut off when Tobi began dancing around him again.

"If you don't tell her, Tobi will." He sang, "You know how bad Tobi is at keeping secrets!" he pranced just out of reach of the angry blonde's dangerous looking arms.

If anything, Tobi had learned to be even more fast than usual, when around Deidara - especially when he looked as twitchy as he did now.

"Fine then, un! Fine, un! And when she turns me down, it'll be you that'll be paying, un!" And with that, the two became sombre. Tobi walked silently beside Deidara, and if Deidara hadn't been so depressed, he would have been celebrating the fact that Tobi was _actually_ being quiet for once.

They were only two days away from the base, and the week's end was four days from now. That gave Deidara only two more days to confess to Sakura how he felt when he got back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Three Day Later ***_+_***

* * *

><p>'Damn Tobi! To heck, un!' He thought angrily. 'And damn Pein too, while I'm at it, for pairing me up with Tobi for the mission, un. Then again, my troubles began when Itachi used his sharingan on me, un. So, I'll extra damn him for not giving me a fair fight and landing me in this stupid organization in the first place, un!'<p>

He was cut out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone, sending them, and himself, to the floor.

He opened his mouth to snarl at whoever had made him fall over only to shut it a second later. He blushed. He'd run into Sakura.

He quickly picked himself up off the floor and offered a hand to the pinkette, who looked up as he approached the small distance to where she lay.

"What the bloody heck was that for?" She questioned angrily, though she still took his hand. He almost shuddered at the electrical feeling of their skin's contact. Thankfully, the shock had kept his palm mouth shut. Her eyes widened, but he tried to squash the hopeful feeling before it ignited. It was too much to hope that she'd felt it too. He let go as soon as she was standing up.

"Sorry about that, un. But it does take two to tango, un." He shrugged.

And then Tobi came around the corner. Panicking, he acted on the first thought that crossed his mind.

'Anything would be better than Tobi telling her, un. My time's almost up anyway, un.'

Deidara pressed his lips against Sakura's. He prepared for her to push him away, which seemed obviously inevitable. What he didn't prepare for, was for her to throw him against a nearby wall and return the kiss.

Tobi smiled underneath his mask. He'd known all along how Sakura had felt about his senpai. He'd also known, that Sakura, despite her tough act, would never make the first move.

So he'd helped, because he was a good boy, and good boys helped their friends.

He tiptoed back to his room, where Konan was awaiting his arrival. He'd left her because he was thirsty and wanted a glass of water, but the kitchen was inaccessible right now so he'd have to go back and try again later.

Tobi lied to Deidara that day when he'd said he was bad at keeping secrets. He was actually quite good at keeping them. He only told everyone he was terrible at keeping secrets so no one expected him to have secrets to keep.

For example: he was teaching both Hidan and Konan to sew (at different times, of course). He knew Konan wanted to be taught because she wanted to make something nice for the leader. But, he didn't know why Hidan wanted to start sewing - maybe he wanted to make a money pouch for Kakuzu?

All that matters is that the blonde-haired Akatsuki got his pink-haired girl, in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
